For recent years, as personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as PCs) are widely used, a notebook computer (hereinafter, also referred to as a note PC) as a sort of PCs is being popularized taking advantage of its portability.
Basically, the notebook computer includes a main unit having a keyboard set on its top surface and an operational circuit such as a CPU inside, and a display unit which has a display screen and is pivoted against the main unit to be freely opened and closed. Although the notebook computer is adapted to use a general mouse to designate a cursor location on a display screen, a pointing device is typically integrated to allow operation to be performed without connecting a general mouse. Although there are many types of integrated pointing devices, a pointing device having an electrostatic touch sensor to move a cursor on the display screen by changing a location of a finger on a plane is widely used.
During the initial era of the personal computer, functionality was considered as an important factor, though many PCs have been designed to have a simple color. For recent years, consumers are interested in fashionability as well as portability of the notebook computers, and new types having rich color variations are available in the market.
In this regard, an electrostatic touch sensor type pointing device is often adapted to provide only a touch surface on a top surface of a main unit. Together with this construction, considering a color variation of that area, a number of alternative modules having a different color or shape may be prepared, and then, a module having a desired color or shape may be selectively installed during an assembling process. For example, according to a vehicle order system, a desired color is selected by a customer, and then, reflected during the manufacturing process. However, typical notebook computers are previously manufactured without reflecting a particular customer's order based on manufacturer's expectation. Therefore, in some cases, popular models having a particular color or shape may be sold out soon after the launching, while unpopular models may remain in a depot for a long time. Moreover, it is very difficult to modify the color or shape of the purchased notebook computer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-15587 discloses a double function unit, having a pointing device on one surface and a number-key set on the other surface, which is freely connected/disconnected to/from the notebook computer. Either surface having a different function can be selectively used as the pointing device or the number-key set by removing the unit and then reversely installing it.
By modifying this technique such that a general pointing device unit can be freely installed or removed, it, the color or shape may be selected or exchanged during or after purchase. However, acquiring additional expensive units having a variety of colors and shapes may increase cost, and a user who wants to exchange the unit after purchase may additionally buy expensive units.
For recent years, the electrostatic touch sensor has been improved to allow a touch position of a finger to be detected with a sufficient sensitivity even when a plate is additionally overlaid.
Accordingly, the electronic device disclosed in this document is constructed to allow only a planar cover to be freely removed and installed. Since only the cover is exchanged, a variety of colors or shapes can be prepared without significantly increasing cost. Manufacturers may present a number of covers to customers without significantly increasing cost to allow them to freely enjoy color variations.